


Do you?

by DefinitionOfTheWordFangirl



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Ronan Lynch Angst, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitionOfTheWordFangirl/pseuds/DefinitionOfTheWordFangirl
Summary: "Ronan."The word was an accusation, a promise, a secret. He turned then, hope weighing heavy on his shoulders, and raised a single eyebrow, lips curled upward in a silent snarl.





	Do you?

Ronan had asked Gansey once, and then they had never spoken of it again. The question had been posed in the hazy no-man's land that all hours post midnight were to them. Late enough to feign ignorance the next morning. Gansey's jaw had tightened imperceptibly, a shadow flickering across his features only to vanish a moment later.

Yes, he told him, voice soft and steady and earnest, yes. Ronan had not questioned the answer, although he had felt a twisting, slippery warmth in the pit of his stomach at the quick reply. As they sat there, silence stifling, Ronan could not help but push an exasperated exhale from his lips, delivered in his usual snarling manner despite the vulnerability of the previous moment. Gansey was probably lying, in the manner that all honest, earnest men did. A pale falsehood to ease worried conscience, both his and Ronan's.

"Whatever, man."  Ronan shrugged, each movement tense, and stalked from the room. He heard a scuffle behind him, and as he approached the doorway a hand reached out and took ahold of his shoulder, grasp firm yet gentle.

"Ronan."

The word was an accusation, a promise, a secret. He turned then, hope weighing heavy on his shoulders, and raised a single eyebrow, lips curled upward in a silent snarl. This did not fool Gansey, the son of a politician, romantic and intellectual and king of legends old. This was a boy who had seen death and had not flinched, a boy who would not be phased by the hurt of a broken dreamer, hidden as it was behind a snarl.

"Of course I love you. How could I not? Your dreams were what kept me alive when the mysteries of the past felt like a noose around my neck. How could I not adore you, Ronan, when I have seen what your mind can create."

A flush rose up with neck, and Ronan felt his shoulders tense as if for a blow.

" Don't mock me, Dick. Don't you fucking dare call my nightmares beautiful and expect me to fucking believe you."

"I wouldn't lie to you," Gansey said seriously, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose to stare at him more earnestly.

“Your monsters never scared me.” His voice was soft, yet sharp with an inflection that left no room for doubt.

"I was not so hopeful as to expect my feelings returned by you, and chose silence on this matter. I didn't dare to imagine you might feel the same until now." Gansey walked towards him with unhurried steps, hands held out slightly, as if to soothe a startled animal. When he reached Ronan, he gently pulled him into a kiss, smoothly and without preamble. Within the space of a few moments, Ronan felt himself hover between confusion and longing, only choosing the latter as Gansey's hot mouth slanted against his own. As their kiss deepened, Ronan could swear he felt something akin to fire in his chest. As his ribs tightened and his heart burned, he felt himself melt beneath Gansey's sure hands.

Ronan placed himself at the mercy of the king he had followed thus far, certain that he would not lead him astray now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day :)


End file.
